War destroy everything but love is stronger
by She-Ra1604
Summary: Zeitlich beginnt die Geschichte ein paar Jahre nach der Zerstörung des Outriderplaneten. Es ist in einer ruhigen Minute entstanden. Als inspirierden Musik im Hintergrund lief Eltons Johns "Candle in the Wind"


Serie: Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs

Copyright: WEP

Autor: She-Ra

Altersbegrenzung: R

Inhalt: Spielt zeitlich nach der Zerstörung des Outriderplaneten

**War could destroy everything**

_but Love is stronger_

Es waren viele Jahre vergangen. Der Krieg hatte viele Opfer gefordert und forderte diese auch noch heute. Damals hatten sie den Phantomplaneten zerstört, aber dies schien die Outrider noch viel mehr anzuspornen. Nach einer ruhigen Phase, griffen sie noch verstärkter als zuvor an. Und das nicht nur an einem Ort, sondern an vielen Orten gleichzeitig. Alles ging so rasant, dass die Star Sheriffs mit Ramrod, wie auch die Kavallerie und die Soldaten aus Jarr nichts unternehmen konnten, um alle zu beschützen. Es ging so weit, dass man nur noch versuchte Schadensbegrenzung zu betreiben.

Das Team hatte sich verändert. Jeder von ihnen hatte schwere Verluste hinnehmen müssen. Aprils Vater war bei einem Angriff ums Leben gekommen. Genauso wie Sabers Eltern, als die Outrider die Highlands geradewegs in eine Wüste verwandelt hatten. Auch viele Freunde hatten ihr Leben, für diesen mittlerweile sinnlosen Kampf, lassen müssen.

Alle waren es leid, es gab nur noch Hass, Wut, Trauer und Zerstörung. Sogar Colt wollte nicht mehr kämpfen. Aber wenn sie die Menschen, die bis jetzt alles überlebt hatten, schützen wollten, mussten sie weiter machen.

Als sie die Meldung über den Angriff eines Yuma Außenpostens erhielten und dort eintrafen, war es bereits zu spät. Die Basis war vollkommen zerstört. Die einst grüne Landschaft war nicht wieder zu erkennen. Mit Ramrod überflogen sie die Gegend, um sich ein Bild der Zerstörung machen zu können. Nichts stand mehr, was sie einst kannten. Auch das Schulgebäude war nur noch eine Ruine. Sabers Herz zog sich bei diesem Anblick zusammen. Von Sincia hatte er seit dem verstärkten Angriffen nichts mehr gehört und er war daher immer in Sorge um sie gewesen.

An sich sollte die Gegend geräumt sein, aber mit den Abtastern orteten sie immer wieder Menschen. Aber diese waren alle tot. Um nach eventuellen Überlebenden Ausschau zu halten, landeten sie Ramrod. April blieb an Bord zurück, um mit den Sensoren alles abzusuchen, während sich die Jungs draußen aufteilten. Aber was sie fanden, waren nur noch Überreste von Menschen.

Saber hatte den Weg zur Schule eingeschlagen, während die anderen in die andere Richtung gegangen waren. Als er das Gebäude erreichte, hörte er zeitgleich einen Funkspruch von April, dass sie Outrider geortet hatte, wie auch einen gellenden Schrei. Sofort trieb er Steed an. Der Schrei verhalte, als Saber um die Ecke des ehemaligen Schulgebäudes flog. Er sah dort wie eine Frau blutüberströmt zusammenbrach. Der Outrider, auf sie geschossen hatte, drehte sich wie in Zeitlupe zu ihm um. In diesem Moment schoss Saber schon auf ihn und der Outrider löste sich auf. Saber eilte zu der Person, die am Boden lag. Neben ihr sprang er von Steed und kniete sich zu ihr. Vorsichtig drehte er sie auf den Rücken. Seine Augen weiteten sich. In seinem Armen hielt er seine geliebte Sincia. Ihre Lippen verließ kein Laut, sie streckte nur seine Hand nach ihm aus. Dann verzog sich ihr Gesicht zu einer schmerzverzerrten Fratze, ihr gepeinigter Körper erzitterte stark und sank anschließend ruhig zurück. Ihre Hand, die noch in der Luft geschwebt hatte, war zu Boden gefallen. Ihre Augen hatte das Leben verlassen.

Der Schrei Sabers, der daraufhin die Com Leitung erzittern lies, ging seinen Freunden durch Mark und Bein. Fireball, Colt und auch April erreichten etwas später den Ort des Geschehens. Hart schluckten sie alle, als sie sahen wie Saber, mittlerweile ohne Helm, einen leblosen Körper an sich drückte. Leicht wiegte er diesen hin und her. Allen Anwesenden tat es sehr weh, sie so zusehen. Colt und Fireball versuchten dann Saber von dem Leichnahmen zu lösen. Dieser ab schlug um sich, um dann über den Körper regelrecht zusammen zu brechen. April hatte die Hände vor ihr Gesicht geschlagen, sie konnte das alles nicht mit ansehen. Niemand konnte etwas tun. Saber wollte seine Ruhe. Er wollte sich verabschieden. Colt und Fireball nickten und gingen zu April zurück.

Saber war alleine. Sanft strich er der Toten eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Mein geliebter Engel. In meinem Geiste warst du immer bei mir. Aber der Krieg hat es nicht gewollt, dass wir zusammen sein können. Warum konnten wir nicht zusammen sein?"

Er gab der Toten einen Kuss. Tränen rannen über seine Wangen und benetzten ihr Gesicht.

„Ich sehe nur noch einen Weg, wie wir für immer miteinander vereint sein können."

Saber zog den Leichnahmen in seinen Arm, ergriff seinen Blaster, legte der Toten seine Lippen auf die ihren und drückte dann ab.

Als Fireball; Colt und April den Schuss hörten, eilten sie zurück. Das Bild was sich ihnen dort bot, ließ ihnen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. April brach weinend zusammen. Auch Fireball und Colt hatten Tränen in den Augen.

Vor ihnen saß Saber, seine Sincia fest in den Armen. Es wirkte, als würden sie schlafen. Aber sie würden niemals wieder erwachen.

Schweren Herzens beerdigten sie die beiden in einem gemeinsamen Grab. Auf dem kleinen Stein, den sie ihnen setzten konnte, war zu stehen

„Nun sind sie auf ewig in Liebe miteinander verbunden."

Der Krieg hat erneute Opfer gefordert.


End file.
